Black Reality
by Cleanne
Summary: Black est un garçon pas très sûr de lui. Malgré tout, il part en voyage comme ses amis, Tcheren et Bianca, pour explorer Unys. Au passage, il rencontre un jeune homme mystérieux, N, qui l'intrigue.


**Titre:** Black Reality

**Disclaimer: **Tous les personnages et Pokémon appartiennent à Game Freak.

**Genre:** Amitié, Aventure, Romance.

**Avertissements:** sang, violence, usage de langage grossier, grammaire de français intentionnellement incorrect, shonen ai.

**Note de l'auteur: **Voici la deuxième fanfiction que je poste sur ce site ! Cette fanfiction sera basé sur le jeu Pokémon Version Noir. Elle est le premier volume de «La Chronique d'Unys». Bonne lecture.

**Résumé:** Black est un garçon pas très sûr de lui, malgré tout, il part en voyage comme ses amis: Tcheren et Bianca, pour explorer Unys. Au passage, il rencontre un jeune homme mystérieux, N, qui l'intrigue.

* * *

**Chapitre I**

**L'aventure commence avec Gruikui !**

C'était aujourd'hui !

Ce fameux jour, le jour où Black allait recevoir son tout premier Pokémon. Il n'avait pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit et s'était levé très tôt. Son cœur battait d'excitation. Le paquet qui contenait les Pokémon était déjà posé sur son bureau. Le garçon était vraiment impatient, il était tenté d'ouvrir cette boîte mais il devait attendre ses deux camarades, Tcheren et Bianca.

Tcheren était déjà arrivé mais Bianca n'était pas encore là. Ils attendirent celle-ci avec impatience. Son ami s'en plaignait et faisait les cent pas. Les Pokémon devaient être impatients, eux aussi ! Black se posait plein de question. Quels sont les Pokémon contenus dans la boîte ? Arrivera-t-il à s'occuper de son Pokémon ? À quoi ressemblait Unys ? Qu'est-ce qu'il mourait d'envie d'ouvrir la boîte !

Après quelque temps, une sonnerie retentit et la porte d'entrée grinça. Bianca était enfin arrivée !

La jeune fille monta les escaliers très rapidement, on entendait ses pieds taper sur les marches. La porte s'ouvrit et Bianca tomba sur ses jambes, essoufflée.

— Désolé, je suis encore en retard !

— Bianca ! Voyons ! Comment peux-tu être en retard à un jour pareil ?! On va recevoir notre premier Pokémon, quand même ! gronda Tcheren, les bras sur les hanches, en fronçant les sourcils.

— Allons, allons, essaya Black de les calmer.

— Roh là là ! J'ai dit que j'étais désolée ! Bref ! Y sont où les Pokémon ? dit-elle en se relevant.

— Dans cette boîte, dit le garçon à lunettes en la montrant du doigt. Trois Pokémon nous attendent ! Allez ouvre, Black, nous mourons d'impatience !

Celui-ci s'approcha du paquet, tremblant d'excitation, avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Son voyage allait enfin débuter. Il ne fit même pas attention à la lettre qui était dessus, il commença à ouvrir la boîte mais ses tremblements la fit tomber par terre, les Pokéball s'y échappèrent et s'ouvrirent.

— Oups !

— Eh bien, bravo ! fit ironiquement Tcheren.

Les joues de Black rosirent, il avait eu un peu honte d'avoir fait tomber la boîte. Il y avait un Pokémon de type feu, un cochon orange et noir, Gruikui. Le type eau, une loutre bleu et blanche, Moustillon et le type plante, un serpent vert, Vipélierre.

Les Pokémon commençaient à courir partout, en particulier le cochon orange. Le Pokémon de type eau le suivait tandis que le lézard vert les regardaient.

Black prit la Pokéball où était inscrit "Gruikui" et essaya d'y remettre le Pokémon mais il s'échappait sans cesse. Ses amis prirent les autres Pokéball et essayèrent eux-aussi d'y remettre les Pokémon restants mais ils s'enfuiyèrent à chaque fois. Bianca eut une idée.

— Mais oui ! J'ai une idée ! Le Pokémon que vous réussirez à attraper sera votre partenaire !

— Après tout, on n'a pas le choix, déclara Tcheren.

Le regard des trois dresseurs se dirigea vers le Vipélierre qui restait immobile. C'était lui le plus calme, donc peut-être le plus facile à attraper. Bianca s'approcha tout doucement du lézard. Celui-ci comprit qu'on voulait le capturer, il courut de toute vitesse sous le lit de Black.

Alors les trois amis regardèrent les autres Pokémon. La loutre bleue et le cochon orange étaient en train de s'amuser à se courir après. Bianca s'approcha de la loutre mais celle-ci se dépêcha de se réfugier sous l'ordinateur. Tcheren voulait attraper le lézard. Black, lui, regardait plutôt le cochon qui le fixait lui aussi.

Quand Black s'avança vers lui, le Pokémon fuya en bondissant sur une petite bibliothèque, puis il sauta sur le bureau où était posé l'ordinateur. La bibliothèque s'écroula aussitôt mais les dresseurs n'y firent pas trop attention, ils étaient trop occupés à poursuivre les Pokémon.

Après un long moment, ils réussirent tous à attraper un Pokémon. Black avait capturé le Gruikui, Bianca, elle, avait le Moustillon et quant à Tcheren, il avait obtenu le Vipélierre.

— Hihi ! Maintenant que tout le monde a son Pokémon, commença Bianca, vous le saviez, hein ? Faut faire un combat !

Le garçon aux cheveux noir soupira et l'autre resta figé.

— As-tu regardé autour de toi ? demanda Tcheren.

Elle se tourna et regarda avec stupéfaction l'état de la chambre. La couverture du lit était par terre, le coussin était déchiré, la table où avait été le paquet qui contenait les Pokémon était retournée et écrasait l'ordinateur qui était posé sur une table voisine, le tapis sur lesquels les trois enfants se tenaient, était déchiré. La bibliothèque était renversée et il y avait un océan de livres sur le sol. Le pot de plante près des escaliers s'était cassé, la terre s'échappait du vase.

— Mais... mais... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!

Black ne répondit pas et s'approcha de son ordinateur, il retira la table. Il avait peur que son ordinateur était cassé. C'était tout de même le jour qui allait changer sa vie, le jour où il recevait son premier Pokémon, donc le jour où il pouvait partir à l'aventure ! Le nouveau dresseur n'avait pas envie de déprimer pour un ordinateur abîmé.

Heureusement, il n'avait rien.

Le jeune garçon jeta un coup d'œil sur sa Wii et il constata qu'elle était impeccable. Black, soulagé, se retourna vers ses amis.

— Et si on sortait ? proposa Black avec un sourire forcé.

— Oui, et en passant, il faudrait s'excuser après de ta mère, dit Tcheren.

— Euh oui... faudrait... murmura Bianca

Ils descendirent tous les trois à la cuisine. La mère de Black s'approcha d'eux avec un sourire aux lèvres. Tcheren était devant elle et Bianca, derrière lui, baissait ses yeux. Ils lui expliquèrent ce qui s'était passé dans la chambre.

— Ce n'est pas grave, l'important c'est que vous vous êtes bien amusés ! Je rangerais la chambre, ne vous en faite pas, allez plutôt remercier le professeur Keteleria !

Une fois ses deux amis partis, Black alla récupérer son sac dans sa chambre en espérant qu'il le retrouverait dans tout ce désordre. Il trouva celui-ci à côté de la pauvre plante, recouvert de terre. Il soupira puis le secoua pour le dépoussiérer.

Black entendit quelqu'un toquer à sa porte. Le jeune garçon, croyant que c'était sa mère, fut surpris. Généralement, celle-ci ne frappait pas avant d'entrer. Il se leva et ouvrit la porte.

À sa surprise, il vit une jeune fille aux yeux bleu et aux cheveux châtains qu'il reconnut aussitôt. C'était White, une de ses amie qui était déjà partie à l'aventure depuis un moment. Elle serra brusquement Black dans ses bras et les joues de celui-ci devinrent rose.

— Saluut ! Ça fait tellement longtemps ! s'exclama-t-elle, je suis venue te voir car on m'a dit que tu allais avoir ton premier Pokémon !

Elle le lâcha et regarda avec de gros yeux sa chambre en désordre. Le dresseur débutant, un peu gêné lui expliqua qu'il avait fait tomber la boîte, que les Pokémon se sont enfuis et qu'ils ont dû leur courir après. White éclata de rire, elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. Black, lui, était rouge de honte.

— Heureusement que ta télé n'a rien ! dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil dessus. En plus, c'était pas un cadeau de ton père ?

Il ne répondit pas. Sa télévision était grande, à écran plat et c'était l'objet qui avait reçu le moins de dégâts. Black regarda l'objet avec ennui, comme s'il était déçu. Puis il descendit les escaliers et la jeune fille le suivit.

**スター ブラック **

lls retrouvèrent Tcheren et Bianca devant le laboratoire. Ceux-ci furent surpris et heureux de revoir White, leur amie d'enfance. La fille blonde était contente que ce n'était pas elle qui était en retard cette fois-ci. Ils entrèrent tout les quatre dans le laboratoire.

— Helloooo ! salua le professeur. Alors, vous avez choisis vos Pokémon ?

Encore une fois, Tcheren dût expliquer ce qui s'était passé et l'adulte en rigola. Avant qu'elle puisse dire un mot de plus, la sonnerie du téléphone retentit. Le professeur se précipita pour aller décrocher. Après quelques minutes, le professeur revint vers eux.

— Les enfants, je suis très occupée, j'en suis désolée. Prenez les Pokédex et les Pokéballs sur la table. White vous expliquera ensuite ce qu'il faut savoir.

Ils sortirent après avoir pris les objets, tous un peu déçus que le professeur ne leur avait pas accordé un peu plus d'attention, mais bon, elle avait vraiment l'air très occupée. Tout le monde regardait la jeune fille aux yeux bleu qui, elle, était plutôt joyeuse et fière.

— Je ne sais pas quoi vous expliquez, mais rendez-vous tous sur la route 1 ! Mais avant, allez prévenir vos parents !

**スター ブラック **

Sur la route 1, Tcheren demanda si quelqu'un ne voulait pas aller voir ce que fabriquait Bianca. White se proposa pour aller la chercher. La jeune dresseuse blonde habitait juste un peu plus au sud de chez Black. Il fallait juste tourner à gauche.

Arrivée devant la maison de son amie, elle entendit le père de Bianca gronder. Elle n'osa pas ouvrir la porte. Elle ne voulait pas déranger et mettre Bianca dans une situation honteuse mais elle essaya tout de même d'espionner la dispute. D'après ce qu'elle put entendre, le père ne voulait pas laisser sa fille partir mais celle-ci voulait vraiment voyager avec Black et Tcheren. Bianca commençait à crier. C'était rare d'entendre la fille, habituellement joyeuse, hausser la voix comme ça, White n'avait pas l'habitude.

La blonde ouvrit brutalement la porte et fut surprise de tomber sur White. Quand cette dernière lui envoya un regard mêlé de pitié et de tristesse, elle comprit que son amie avait tout entendu. Elle lui fit un faux sourire.

— Ça reste secret entre nous, OK ?

**スター ブラック **

Cette fois-ci, tout le monde était là. Ils traversèrent ensemble la frontière entre Renouet et la route 1. Tout le monde était excité et heureux. Mais seul Black était perdu dans ses pensées. Il allait voyager avec son Gruikui... et puis ? Il n'avait pas de but après.

Il voulut demander à ses amis ce qu'ils allaient faire mais White était déjà en train de parler.

— Bon... qu'est-ce que je peux vous apprendre...? commença White. Ah oui ! Pour capturer un Pokémon, il faut...

— Je pense que tout le monde le sait, coupa Tcheren, il faut l'affaiblir avant de lancer une Pokéball. On aura plus de chance si on le paralyse ou l'endort. Bon, je pars devant.

— Moi aussi ! s'exclama Bianca. On se rejoint tous à Arabelle ?

Black n'eut le temps de leur demander quoi que ce soit qu'ils étaient déjà partis. Il n'y avait plus que White et lui. Le garçon était encore dans la lune et la fille se sentait en colère contre Tcheren. Finalement, elle continua d'expliquer au dernier qui restait.

Soudain, Black eut une idée : pourquoi ne pas donner un surnom à son Pokémon ? Mais il était nul pour donner des surnoms. Comment pouvait-il nommer un cochon orange ? Pendant que le nouveau dresseur réfléchissait, la fille à côté de lui parlait.

— Hé ho ! Tu m'écoutes ? demanda-t-elle. Je disais donc que la MasterBall...

— Hein ? Euh... quoi ?

— Même toi, tu ne veux pas m'écouter ! s'exclama-t-elle, exaspérée.

— Désolé, je cherchais un prénom pour mon Gruikui.

Il sortit le Pokémon. Les deux amis fixèrent le Gruikui. Celui-ci se mit tout à coups à courir tout droit et les jeunes dresseurs durent essayer de le rattraper. Sans le savoir, ils avaient traversé la route 1 et étaient déjà arrivés à Arabelle.

**スター ブラック **

Très essoufflés, White proposa à Black de se reposer dans le centre Pokémon. Dans le centre, ils aperçurent Bianca qui faisait des achats avec son Moustillon.

À la sortie, après s'être assez reposé, ils entendirent une rumeur venant de la grande place d'Arabelle. White voulut savoir ce qui se passait et poussa son ami à l'accompagner. Là-bas, il y avait un homme bizarrement habillé avec d'autres personnes aussi étrangement vêtus

Tcheren s'y trouvait déjà. Ils le rejoignirent et écoutèrent ce que les gens bizarres disaient. Un vieil homme au cheveux vert avec des habits très louches attira l'attention générale.

— Mon nom est Ghétis. Je fais parti de la Team Plasma ! Je suis venu vous apporter la bonne parole, celle de la libération des Pokémon !

White fixa ses habits avec incrédulité et affirma qu'il ne savait pas s'habiller.

— Nous, les humains, avons vécu auprès des Pokémon. Au nom d'un partenariat mutuel et tacite, d'une entraide naturelle et indispensable... Du moins, c'est ce que pense un grand nombre. Mais je vous dis, ces gens sont dans l'erreur, le déni... le MENSONGE !

La jeune fille ne faisait même plus l'effort de comprendre ce que disait ce vieux schnock. Elle arrêta d'écouter, le trouvant complètement débile.

Le vieux parlait, parlait, parlait... mais quand allait-il finir ?!

En plus, il parlait tout seul, enfin, elle, elle ne l'écoutait plus. La fille avait envie de partir mais elle voulait rester avec ses amis, car cela faisait un moment qu'elle ne les avait pas vus. White s'ennuyait. Elle comprit juste que les humains traitaient les Pokémon de « serfs » et qu'on les accablait d'ordres. Elle redevint attentive lorsqu'un homme dans la foule demanda:

— C'est à dire... les libérer ?

— Parfaitement ! À cette condition, Pokémon et humains pourront, pour la première fois, vivre sur un pied d'égalité ! Écoutez-moi bien ! Et réfléchissez à ce qu'il faut faire pour que les Pokémon puissent goûter à la douce vie qui leur est naturellement échue. Ainsi se termine ma déclaration, merci de votre attention. Et que la paix soit avec vous.

« _Son monologue est _enfin_ terminé, ce n'était pas trop tôt ! _» pensa la jeune fille aux yeux bleu.

Elle observa les réactions des personnes dans la foule. Certains étaient complètement perdus dans leurs pensées, d'autres disaient que c'était du n'importe quoi – White était complètement d'accord avec eux – et les plus idiots relâchaient leurs Pokémon.

Elle entendit le bruit d'une Pokéball qui s'ouvrait tout près d'elle: c'était le Gruikui de Black. La dresseuse aux cheveux châtains paniqua. Black avait-il été convaincu par ce ''Ghetis'' et voulait-il relâcher son Pokémon ?!

— Black ! Ne fais pas l'idiot, c'est du n'importe quoi, ce qu'ils disent !

— Mais non ! C'est lui qui est sorti tout seul... protesta Black, d'une voix tremblante.

Le Gruikui s'accrocha à la jambe de son dresseur avec un air terrifié.

— À mon avis, il avait peur que tu a été convaincu et que tu le relâche, théorisa Tcheren.

**スター ブラック **

Lorsque son Gruikui sortit de sa Pokéball, le jeune dresseur crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter. Son cœur battait très fort. Tellement fort que même Bianca – qui était restée au centre Pokémon – aurait pu l'entendre. Il crut que son Pokémon voulait qu'il le libère mais il fut soulagé de constater qu'il se trompait.

Son Pokémon était mort de trouille à l'idée que Black voulait le relâcher. Mais son dresseur ne voulait pas du tout le relâcher ! Pourquoi voudrait-il faire ça ? C'était grâce à lui qu'il pouvait enfin voyager ! Dans d'autres régions, des enfants partaient à l'âge de 10 ans ! Et lui, il en avait 14 ! Il prit son Gruikui tremblotant dans ses bras puis le caressa amicalement et doucement pour le rassurer.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux long et vert, plus grand que lui, s'approcha avec un air surpris. Un Chacripan le suivait.

— Ton Pokémon... Il m'a parlé...

— Comment ça ? demanda Tcheren. Un Pokémon parlerait ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces balivernes ?

— Je ne parlais pas à toi. Je parlais à celui qui se tient devant moi. Et oui, il parlent... les Pokémon parlent.

Tcheren, vexé, se tut.

— Tu peux comprendre les Pokémon ?! Waaaouh ! fit Black avec un air étonné et admiratif.

Black n'était pas surpris que pour ça, il n'avait jamais vu un garçon aux cheveux long de sa vie. De plus, il avait les cheveux verts, ce n'était pas une couleur naturel. Il plissa les yeux pour être sûr que c'était bien un garçon.

— C'est du n'importe quoi ! C'est juste quelqu'un qui veut se faire du fric ! protesta White, un peu jalouse que l'inconnu aux cheveux long avait reçu un regard admiratif de Black.

— Vous ne pouvez pas les entendre... Je compatis, soupira le mystérieux jeune homme. Je me nomme N.

_« Quel drôle de nom ! »_ s'étonna Black.

— Je suis Tcheren, lui c'est Black et elle c'est White. présenta le binoclard. On nous a demandé

de compléter le Pokédex et nous voici sur les routes !

— Le... Poké...dex... ? répéta N avec une expression d'horreur.

— Tu ne sais pas c'est quoi ? Eh bien, dis donc ! C'est un appareil high-tech qui permet d'enregistrer les Pokémon que l'on rencontre, expliqua White. tu veux que je te le montre ? fit-elle avec un air de fierté.

— Non, merci, je n'ai pas envie de voir cette chose... Et pour le remplir, irez-vous emprisonner d'innombrables Pokémon dans des Pokéballs ? Pensez-vous vraiment que les Pokémon soient heureux ainsi ?

Ces mots les rendirent silencieux. Le sourire de White disparut et elle fit « Pff ! » mais l'étrange individu l'ignora. Il poursuivit en fixant Black :

— Black... c'est ça ? Laisse-moi entendre ce que pense tes Pokémon...

— Hein ? fit Black qui n'avait pas compris ce qu'il voulait.

— Un combat. Mon Chacripan contre ton Gruikui, rectifia N. Tu n'as que lui comme Pokémon, n'est-ce pas ? Je t'ai remarqué sur la route 1.

Black le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Alors, c'était ça, un harceleur ? Il l'avait suivi jusqu'à Arabelle ?!

Tcheren était curieux de voir Black en combat. D'ailleurs, il aurait voulu combattre, lui aussi. White, quant à elle, était ennuyée par N mais elle était aussi curieuse de voir son ami combattre. Elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas spécialement les combats, enfin pas autant qu'elle, mais la jeune fille espérait qu'il allait écraser ce « N ».

Le combat fut serré, Gruikui n'avait plus beaucoup d'énergie. Black sentait qu'il allait perdre mais Gruikui ne semblait pas vouloir abandonner. Son Pokémon usa ses dernières forces pour créer une attaque que son dresseur n'avait jamais vu utiliser auparavant. Des petites flammes s'échappèrent du groin du cochon orange et brûlèrent le Chacripan.

C'était sans doute l'attaque « Flammèche ».

Le chat fut mis K.O. Le combat était terminé. N se précipita sur le Chacripan et le prit dans ses bras tandis que Black félicitait son Gruikui.

— Comment ? Certains Pokémon parleraient ainsi de leur dresseur ? marmonna N.

Black eut envie de lui demander ce que Gruikui lui avait dit mais il partit aussitôt après avoir fini sa phrase. Il avait chuchoté quelque chose d'autre mais le jeune dresseur n'avait pas pu entendre.

Puis le garçon se rappela de ce qu'il avait voulu demander à ses amis. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire, maintenant. Au moment où Black ouvrit la bouche, Tcheren le coupa, sachant ce que son ami allait lui demander.

— Si tu n'as pas d'idée sur ce que tu veux faire, je te conseille d'aller combattre les champions d'arène. Mon objectif est de réunir tous les badges pour vaincre la ligue Pokémon et devenir le Maître.

— Oh ! Tu veux collectionner les badges, Tcheren ? J'en ai déjà quatre ! se venta White en sortant de son sac un étui à badge qu'elle ouvrit pour les montrer.

Elle avait le badge de Ogoesse, de Maillard, celui de Volucité et enfin, le badge de Méanville.

**スター ブラック **

Sur la route 2, Black sortit son Gruikui et repensa au garçon qu'il avait rencontré à Arabelle. Le dresseur trouvait ce garçon étrange. Faisait-il parti de cette « Team Plasma » comme ce Ghetis ? Lui aussi parlait des Pokémon malheureux dans leurs Pokéball mais N ne portait pas les habits des membres de la Team Plasma. Cependant, il était impressionné de savoir qu'il pouvait comprendre les Pokémon.

Gruikui tira le pantalon de Black. Le dresseur s'accroupit pour écouter ce que son Pokémon voulait lui dire. Mais il ne comprenait rien. Le cochon de feu pointa son sac et Black commença à fouiller dedans pour essayer de trouver ce que son Pokémon voulait. Il lui montra tout ce qu'il y avait dans son sac. Le Gruikui eut l'air un peu exaspéré. Le garçon entendit une voix venant de derrière lui qui le fit sursauter.

— Il veut des baies.

Cette voix, il la reconnut aussitôt: c'était celle de N.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur: **White est la deuxième protagoniste de la fanfiction, c'est pour ça que l'on voit son point de vue de temps en temps. Il y a un triangle amoureux dans l'histoire mais le couple principal est le IsshuShipping (N x Black). La romance sera longue. Vous êtes prévenu alors ne vous plaignez pas, merci.

Que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre ? Que pensez-vous de Black ? De White ?

Merci d'avoir lu ! Un petit commentaire ça fait toujours plaisir !


End file.
